


Broken Dead Boy

by candycanelila



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Feels, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanelila/pseuds/candycanelila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BVB has fans; although, not many of them are psychotic 18-year-old girls who attack band members, traumatize them and kidnap them to fulfil their own sick pleasures. But, of course, there’s always one…<br/>Rated PG-13 for torture and feels... (NOTE: there is no strong sexual content, just torture)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Broken Dead Boy

Andy was a mess. His dislocated arm hung at his side, blood dripping from a gash just above his elbow. His torn shirt revealed more lacerations and purple bruising along his broken ribs. His scarred legs hung off the edge of the bed, a nurse fussing over his broken ankle. His free arm was clutching at Ashley’s shirt as he sobbed into his friend’s chest.

Ashley bit his lip, running his fingers through Andy’s hair, whispering encouraging thoughts to him as he tried to comfort his distraught friend.

**But wait.**

**Why am I starting here?**

**This really isn’t a good place to start _this_ story. **

**So,**

**Let’s go back to the beginning…**


	2. Chpater 1 - Attacking

A normal morning. A normal concert. A normal meet-up with fans. It should’ve been a normal day.

Until, of course, a fan attacked Andy viciously with a hidden knife.

At the sound of his sudden scream, all activity stopped until the fans around the attacker reacted, instantly defending their idol. Most of the fans had no idea who they were after and the girl disappeared almost instantly, without severe injury. Security guards surrounded Andy, blocking off the desperate fans and an ambulance was there quickly.

Soon, the band members found themselves in a hospital waiting room, anxiously waiting for any news.

Jinx pulled out his phone, frowning. “Hey guys, everyone’s posting on social medias about what happened. The fans are all really worried,” he passed the phone to CC.

CC snickered humorlessly. “And the haters are having a party…”

Ashley growled and took out his own phone, beginning to type furiously. Jake frowned. “What are you doing, Ashley?”

Ashley glanced up for a second. “Teaching these assholes a lesson…”

The corners of Jake’s lips turned upwards and he sighed, sitting back in the cheap plastic chair. “What now?” he asked after a short pause.

CC shrugged. “Wait?”

Ashley growled as he typed. “Waiting takes too long.”

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked in, holding a clipboard and softly shutting the door behind her.

Ashley was the first to stand, darting up and tossing his phone carelessly on the seat. The others slowly stood as he walked forward. Ashley swallowed nervously. “I-is he okay?” he quietly asked the question burning in everyone’s minds.

The young nurse smiled. “He’s alright,” the entire band seemed to let out a sigh. “All the attacker managed to do was bruise a couple ribs and graze his shoulder with the blade.”

Ashley nodded. “Can we see him?”

“He’s asleep right now and the doctors aren’t finished checking his vitals, but I’ll tell you as soon as you can,” she answered sympathetically.

Ashley pursed his lips and nodded. “Thank you,” the nurse smiled and left. Ashley sighed, running a hand through his hair and slumping back on the seat.

CC raised his eyebrows as he sat back down. “So now we wait?”

Ashley sighed and shook his head. “Guess so…”


	3. Chapter 2 - Wondering

Andy awoke in a sort of daze. His shoulder was throbbing, his head was pounding and his chest felt odd. He groaned and opened his eyes, finding himself in a hospital room. He frowned, then suddenly the memory came back to him and he grunted, pushing himself up with his good arm. As he sat up, his headache became infinitely worse. He gasped from the onslaught of pain and pushed himself so he was leaning against the wall. He reached over and pushed the little red button to call a nurse.

A few minutes later, a young nurse came in, holding a stack of papers in her hands. She clumsily shut the door behind her and dropped a few papers as she set them on the desk next to the door. Andy chuckled quietly as she picked them up and brushed herself off, blushing.

“Sorry I took so long,” she said bashfully, walking over. “What is it that you need?”

Andy smiled. “Um, I know I’m not badly hurt, but why do I feel so… Groggy?”

The nurse frowned, adjusting her name tag, which said ‘Kaitlyn’ on it in golden lettering. “Well, the doctors did say they gave you some strong medication for your shoulder… They’re afraid it will get infected, the blade was pretty rusty…” Andy nodded. “But the effects should wear off by tomorrow. Anything else?”

Andy shook his head carefully. “No, thanks,” as she began to walk out Andy called out. “Kaitlyn?”

She turned around, blushing. “Y-yeah?”

Andy smiled. “You okay?”

She blushed harder and rubbed the back of her neck. “I… W-well, I’m a big fan…” she trailed off shyly…

Andy chuckled. “I’ll give you an autograph as soon as my arm starts working again.”

She smiled. “Thanks,” she quickly walked out of the room, her heart soaring.

***

Kaitlyn quietly walked into the waiting room where the other band members were laughing at something on Jinx’s phone. The humor died when she came in and Ashley stood again.

“Can we see him now?” he asked softly. She smiled and nodded and the others stood up in a flash, dropping their phones and rushing over. She led them through a few halls and pushed the door to Andy’s room open. They quietly thanked her and went in.

Andy looked up tiredly at his friends, smiling as they ran over. “Hey guys, worried about me?”

Ashley sighed. “Dude, stop getting stuck in the hospital after concerts!”

Jinx nodded. “We missed the party because of you,” he commented jokingly.

Andy chuckled weakly. “It’s not my fault a psychopath attacked me…”

Ashley frowned. “About that, what happened?”

Andy frowned. “It’s kinda fuzzy… It happened really fast…” he bit his lip. “I was talking to some fans when… This girl just pulled out this rusty knife and tried to stab me. She missed the first time and the second swing only hit my shoulder. By the time the rest of the fans reacted, she had kicked me in the chest a few times and swung the knife around a bit more…”

Jake grimaced. “…She’d be a scary girlfriend…” CC snickered.

Ashley nodded, smirking. “What’d she look like? Maybe the police can get a lead on her.”

Andy squinted. “Well, she blended in pretty well… Black, curly hair… Her skin was pale… She was wearing pretty much the same as everyone else… But… Her eyes,” Andy shivered. “They… They were bright gold. And she had this crazed look on her face when she attacked me…”

Jinx raised his eyebrows. “We should tell the authorities about that. Most people don’t have golden eyes.”

Ashley frowned. “They might have been contacts…” Jinx sighed.

Andy shook his head. “No, they were definitely real. Contacts… Couldn’t give that _look_ …”

Ashley nodded. “Okay. We’ll tell them,” Andy’s eyes fluttered. “You okay?”

Andy nodded weakly. “Yeah… Kaitlyn said the doctors gave me some strong meds for my shoulder… They think it might get infected…”

Ashley sighed, nodding. “Well, get better soon, cuz if you don’t, the fans are gonna get antsy, and we all know how that gets,”

The others chuckled as they left. Andy sighed and pushed himself back into a lying position. He closed his eyes and began to drift off when he heard the door open. He opened one eye and glanced over, seeing another random nurse with dark brown come in. He lied back down and closed his eyes again. He heard the nurse walk around the room, adjusting things and what not.

Suddenly, she came to a stop next to Andy. He sighed deeply, pretending to be asleep. She pushed a few buttons on the device giving him medicine and Andy could feel something strong else entering his system.

He frowned. “ _Wait… Aren’t doctors supposed to… Be the only ones to give meds?..._ ”

By the time he opened his eyes, the medication had gone throughout his body and he felt it making him even more groggy. The nurse knelt down and smiled wickedly. She reached up and yanked the brown wig off, her black locks tumbling down over her shoulders. Her golden eyes flashed. “See you later, sweetie,”

Andy’s eyes fluttered closed.


	4. Chapter 3 - Wondering

Kaitlyn walked into Andy’s room with a smile, hoping he was awake. Her smile died when she saw that he was snoring softly, facing away from the door.

She sighed, placing the paperwork on the desk. She frowned when she saw a black piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and flipped it over. It had a golden streak down the middle.

Kaitlyn bit her lip and put the paper down. She braced herself and walked next to Andy’s bed. He was sleeping soundly, but his eyebrows were scrunched in, as if his face had been frozen in a confused expression. Kaitlyn looked up at the monitor.

Her eyes widened and she dropped the rest of her papers. She scrambled to get out of the room, running into a doctor in the hallway.

She panted. “Darren?”

The older man frowned. “Kaitlyn, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “S-somethings wrong with Andy.”

***

Ashley was surfing fan pages when Kaitlyn walked in again. He looked up, his smile fading when he saw how disheveled she looked.

“What’s up?” he asked, shutting his phone off and setting it aside. The others looked up from their devices.

She took a deep breath. “W-well… Someone – We’re not sure who – But someone gave Andy extra medication that he shouldn’t have had…” Ashley stood abruptly.

“How!?”

Kaitlyn winced. “W-we’re not sure…” she bit her lip. “They’re trying to stabilize him now… He should be okay, he’ll just take a while longer to get better…”

Ashley was seething. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Who would’ve done that? Why?”

Kaitlyn shrugged. “Well, I don’t know…” she trailed off, as if she were going to say something more.

Jinx caught it. “But…?”

She sighed. “W-we… We did find this in the room…” she held up the black paper.

Ashley walked over and took it. He flipped it over. “..What’s thi—” he froze.

Jake frowned and stood up. “…What?...”

Ashley pursed his lips. “…C-could we… Could we see him? Like, check out the room?” he sighed. “I dunno, maybe we’ll be able to find something…”

Kaitlyn frowned. “Well… Maybe… Follow me,” she said finally, opening the door and letting them through.

She led them through the hallways, getting sympathetic looks from some of the doctors. When they came upon the room, she opened the door quietly and motioned for the other to wait for her. She peeked inside.

“Darren?”

One of the two doctors in the room looked up from the monitors and charts. He frowned. “Kaitlyn?”

She bit her lip. “Is it okay if they come in?” she whispered, gesturing to the band members. Darren smiled a bit and nodded. Kaitlyn motioned for the others to follow her.

Ashley was the first to Andy’s bed. The two doctors looked up at him, but continued to talk quietly. Ashley glanced around the room, scanning everything when Andy groaned.

Everyone froze. Ashley frowned. “Andy?” he shook Andy’s shoulder and Andy groaned louder. Ashley stopped, blushing when he realized he had been shaking Andy’s injured arm. “Andy?”

“ _I wash hur_ …” Andy gurgled out, shifting his body.

“Wait, what?” CC said. Jinx snickered but looked down when Ashley glared at him.

“Andy, what?”

“ _I… Eh wash… huuuur…_ ” Ashley sighed.

“Andy, come on,” he sighed.

“He probably won’t be fully conscious for another few hours,” Kaitlyn pointed out quietly.

“ _Eh wash hur…_ ” Andy slurred out once more.

Ashley frowned. “ _What?..._ ” he thought. Suddenly he froze. “Wait…”

“What?” Jake asked cautiously.

Ashley sighed and turned around. “I… I think he was saying… _It was her_ …”


	5. Chapter 4 - Cornering

The room was silent for a moment.

“Who is ‘her?” Kaitlyn asked. Then it hit her. “The girl that attacked him?”

Ashley nodded.

Jinx bit his lip. “But how would she have been able to sneak in?”

Kaitlyn sighed. “Well, it has been busy, so all she would’ve had to do is dress up like a nurse and walk in…”

“We’ll get security to check all the doctors and nurses before coming in here,” Darren said firmly. “We won’t let this happen again. And if it does, we can tell Andy to push an extra button. It will alert security guards to come in and see what’s going on.”

Ashley nodded. “Thank you.”

***

“Hello?” Ashley looked up from his phone to see Juliet walking into the waiting room. “Hey guys!” Ashley stood up as she walked in. She smiled and hugged him gently. “Is Andy okay? And thanks for texting me, Ashley.”

Ashley nodded. “No problem. And Andy’s doing alright…” he trailed off.

Juliet sensed something was wrong. “But what?”

Ashley sighed. “The person that attacked him snuck in and gave him extra medication which made him kinda sick.”

Juliet gasped. “How did that happen? Wouldn’t they know who she was?”

Ashley shrugged. “They’re taking extra precautions now,” Juliet nodded and sat down next to Jake.

***

Andy groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He ran a hand over his face and tried to push himself up.

“Oh!” Kaitlyn ran over. “You probably shouldn’t sit up yet,” Andy sighed and lied back down. “Do you remember what happened?”

Andy nodded slowly. “The… The girl that attacked me… She came in and gave me extra meds… They made me fall asleep…”

Kaitlyn nodded. “That’s what we thought…” she sighed. “I’m sorry Andy. We should’ve been more careful.”

Andy shrugged. “It’s okay.”

Kaitlyn smiled. “Well, I have to go, see you later Andy!” she practically skipped out of the room.

***

Kaitlyn hummed a happy tune as she scurried around the hospital, running errands. She turned a corner and frowned at the papers she were carrying. She shrugged and continued walking.

Suddenly, she was slammed against the wall and her vision went blurry. She gasped and slowly, her eyes cane back into focus.

She gasped, seeing a younger but clearly much stronger girl with terrifying golden eyes pressing her up against the wall, a sharp knife at her neck.

The other girl smiled. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. I’m Rochelle. I see you’re getting quite _close_ ,” she pushed the knife closer. “to _my_ Andy, hmm?”

Kaitlyn tried to pull herself away. “W-who are y-you?” she squeaked.

Rochelle made a face. “I’m Rochelle,” she said dumbly. “I just told you.”

“N-no… Y-you’re the girl that att-tacked A-Andy…” Kaitlyn guessed, cringing.

Rochelle smiled. “So you figured. You’re smart, sweetie, I’ll give you that,” she patted Kaitlyn’s cheek mockingly.

“I-I’m pretty sure I’m older than you,” Kaitlyn pointed out.

Rochelle growled, pressing the knife closer to Kaitlyn’s bare throat. “Do you really think I’m not capable of killing you now?” Kaitlyn was silent.

Rochelle smirked. “Now follow me,” she removed the pressure of the knife and grabbed Kaitlyn’s arm, twisting it up in an arm lock before she could move. “And don’t try anything _funny_ ,” Rochelle hissed, poking Kaitlyn’s back with the knife. Kaitlyn nodded numbly.

Rochelle quickly led Kaitlyn to a supply closet. “Now, you should probably be stuck in here until long after I’m gone,” she grunted, tying Kaitlyn’s wrists together tightly. “Now wait here while I go talk with Andy!” Rochelle said charmingly. She slammed the door.

Kaitlyn struggled to stand. “ _I have to get to Andy!_ ” she thought. She stepped back and slammed into the locked door. It did nothing. She repeated it a few times until her shoulder was throbbing. She sighed and sunk against the wall sadly.

“ _…Sorry Andy…_ ”


	6. Chapter 5 - Sleeping

Andy was exhausted, but he couldn’t fall back asleep. Darren – Kaitlyn’s friend – had come in when he woke up and told him about the “emergency button”, in case the attacker showed up again. Since then, he couldn’t close his eyes without seeing the girl, rearing back, knife in hand, insane golden eyes, glowing wildly as the struck down…

Andy shivered, shaking the thought out of his mind. “ _No. Unicorns. Lollipops. Cheesy, happy stuff,_ ” He thought, trying to clear the images out of his mind. “ _Stupid things. CC. Ashley. Sex… Wait no! Unicorns! Ah, what’s wrong with my brain!?_ ”

As Andy was preoccupied with getting images of inappropriate things out of his mind, he heard the door open. He frowned and ignored it, figuring it was Darren or another doctor.

“ _Popcorn? …Dammit, now I’m hungry…_ ” he shifted as the doctor came closer. “ _Uh, socks? …Ew…_ ” he coughed and froze when he heard laughter. And he recognized it.

He quickly turned over, jostling his injured ribs. He yelped when he saw the girl who had attacked him, smiling evilly and walking closer. He scrambled for the emergency button, pushing it as many times as he could until she pulled out a knife and he scrambled off the bed.

“ _Damn, I’ve never been this afraid of anyone…_ ” he thought, almost embarrassed at his reaction. “ _...then again, I’ve never been attacked by a crazed fan with a knife…_ ”

The girl walked closer. “I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. My name is Rochelle,” she said, smiling sweetly. Andy pushed himself up against the wall.

Rochelle made a pouty face. “Aww, is wittle Andy Wandy scawed?” she asked mockingly. Andy cursed his quivering body as she cornered him.

She smiled. “Well. _You should be_ ,” she kicked him hard in the ribs, making him cry out. She chuckled and kicked his shoulder. She suddenly grabbed his forearm and yanked him to his feet. He towered over her, but the pure fury radiating from her smaller form made her seem bigger. She smiled. “Sweet nightmares,” she reared back the knife in her hand and stabbed Andy in the gut. She shoved Andy onto the bed and turned, clearly satisfied.

Andy felt another drug working its way through his body. He moaned in pain and crumpled to the floor.

Rochelle smirked and stalked to the door. Suddenly, it opened and a security guard bounded in. He spotted Rochelle and held up his gun. Rochelle stepped back and held her hands up. The security guard relaxed a bit and Rochelle jumped forward, stabbing her knife into his shoulder. She shoved him aside and darted into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 6 - Waiting

Darren was giving the band and Juliet an update when a security guard burst into the room, saying that the girl had come back and that Darren needed to come now.

Ashley stood abruptly. “Where’s Andy?” he growled out.

Juliet stood and put her hand on Ashley’s shoulder. “What happened?”

The security guard shrugged. “We’re not sure, but she managed to sneak in and attack Andy again. She also hurt a security guard on the way out.”

Ashley growled under his breath and tensed. Juliet sighed and pulled him back, sitting him back on his chair. “Its okay, Ashley, you know Andy, he’ll be fine.”

Ashley stared at the ground, his hair covering his face as he breathed heavily. “This is freaking ridiculous…” **(Yes, we all know Ashley would have said something much more _harsh_ , but for the sake of my religion and conscience, we’ll leave it up to your imagination. XD No F-bombs here Ash!)**

Juliet sighed. “I know…” she sat down and wrapped her arm around Ashley’s shoulders.

***

Andy had felt pain before. He’d smashed his nose on stage and fallen off a pillar, breaking three ribs. He even finished the concert after that.

But he finally knew the difference between pain and _agony_.

A few ribs had snapped from the force of her first kick and his shoulder was just burning. His head was still throbbing and he would say his stomach felt the worst; if he could even feel it anymore.

Darren said that the sleeping formula that Rochelle had put on the knife must’ve also worked as a numbing agent and temporarily numbed his stomach wound. He said that once it faded though, it would hurt like hell.

Andy groaned, curling up on his side. His headache wouldn’t go away and he was having weird hallucinations of Ashley and CC pole dancing due to a reaction to the sleeping formula. He shook his head as the weirdness faded away and tried to fall asleep again.

***

Kaitlyn was still pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal. Darren had found her shortly after Rochelle left and he had taken her into his office so she could calm her nerves.

She was sitting on a chair next to his desk when he returned.

“Hey Kait,” she looked up at her older friend. “You okay?”

Kaitlyn nodded. “I’m fine. I… I just wish I could’ve told someone before she… Hurt Andy more…”

Darren nodded. “Well, he’ll be better soon. It wasn’t that bad,” she gave him a sarcastic look. “Okay, so it was bad, but that doesn’t mean it’s _that_ bad!”

Kaitlyn chuckled. “Yeah, whatever you say Darren…”

He sighed. “So, are you good now?”

Kaitlyn nodded. “I’m fine. I’ve just never had a girl three years younger than me poke me with a knife and tie me up in a supply closet.”

Darren chuckled. “Okay, see you tomorrow,” with that, he grabbed a bag and left.


	8. Chapter 7 - Shrieking

Rochelle shrieked angrily as she paced around her room. “Why tomorrow, Mom?! Why not the day after, or _any other day!?!?!_ ”

Her mother sighed on the other end of the phone line. “Please, sweetie, it’s just one day.”

“But Mo-om!” Rochelle complained. “I had plans! Important plans!!!”

“ _Psh, yeah, to attack a celebrity again_ ,” a tiny part of her brain told her.

“ _Shut up_ ,” she hissed in the back of her mind.

“Sweetheart, it’s one day, not even the entire day. We’ll be back by ten.”

“ _Ten!?!_ ” Rochelle shrieked and punched the wall, making yet another dent. “Fine, Mom, thanks for ruining my life! _Again_!” she threw the phone down angrily and it spilt into a few pieces.

After she calmed down a bit she groaned, realizing that during her temper tantrum, she had broken her phone and her wall – again.

She sighed, picking up the busted pieces. She sucked in a deep breath. “Tobias!” she shrieked.

A minute later, a tall, sturdy man came in. “Yes, Rochelle?”

Rochelle handed him the broken pieces of the phone. “I broke my phone again. And the wall,” she gestured to the dent.

Tobias sighed. “Again,” he deadpanned.

Rochelle huffed. “Just fix it!” she stormed out of the room.

***

Rochelle always went to her basement when she needed to vent. The only place where everyone left her to her own devices – fearing what they were – where she could scream in her soundproof chambers, punch her boxing equipment and torture people when she had them…

She had cleared out her basement of all traces of her last victim when she set her eyes on Andy Biersack, throwing him out on the streets with no food and tattered clothes. Hopefully, he would die or be found and sent to an insane asylum because of his broken mind. Rochelle never cared, she just moved on to her next target.

She had only found Andy by mere luck and chance. Her latest victim was wearing out faster than most – It had only been a month and his mind and body was already shattered. Then again, it had been a stressful month for Rochelle and she always took it out on him. She had grown tired of finding random innocents on the street to kidnap from their families and lives, so she was searching the internet. While doing so, she also found some random music to listen to and her random playlist somehow reached Black Veil Brides.

Upon hearing the first minute or so of _Knives and Pens_ , she clicked on the video. After a while of clicking on more music videos, she knew who her next target was.

Of course, she had never kidnapped a celebrity before, nor even tried to. So, slowly but surely, she developed a flawless plan to kidnap the lead singer. She was currently on the last few steps.

Rochelle shrieked angrily, stomping into the room. She slammed the door behind her and sprawled on one of the expensive couches. “Thanks a lot, Mom,” she muttered. “Now my plan’s all screwed up…”

She suddenly sat up. “Wait…” a smile grew on her face. “Well then… Thanks Mom…”


	9. Chapter 8 - Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If any of the next few chapters have typos including the letter h (or lack thereof) it’s cuz my sister’s LAPTOP IT BROKEN AND THE H IS HARD AS AF TO PUSH.

“It’s been less than two days,” Ashley started. “and she’s managed to attack Andy twice more, and get away both times. This is ridiculous!” he stomped down the sidewalk.

Jake sighed. “Yeah, but—”

“There’s no buts!” Ashley shouted. “We aren’t even allowed to stay there again!”

Jinx shrugged. “Juliet’s there. She’s sleeping in the room.”

Ashley growled. “Then why aren’t we allowed to?”

CC scoffed. “‘ _Hospital policies’_ and ‘ _family members only’_ …” he said in a mocking tone.

“She’s not even a family member,” Jake pointed out.

Jinx shrugged. “Close enough.”

Ashley sighed angrily. “Where are we even going?” he hissed.

Jake shrugged. “There’s a nice hotel just down the street. At least, that’s what Kaitlyn said.”

CC nodded. “So let’s focus on the positive!”

Ashley raised his eyebrows. “And that is?”

CC opened his mouth to say something. His smile died.

Jake rolled his eyes. “Well, we met another cool fan,” he pointed out.

Jinx nodded. “Kaitlyn is cool.”

CC jumped up. “Oh yeah! And we had cool cafeteria food!”

Ashley scrunched up his face. “That food was disgusting…”

CC frowned. “Well _I_ liked it…”

Jake sighed. “Oh, here,” he pointed at a flashy building ahead of them. “There it is.”

Ashley rolled his eyes. “Finally…”

***

Juliet frowned. “Andy, are you okay?”

Andy grunted, adjusting himself. “Yeah, I’ve got some broken ribs, infected shoulder and an impaled stomach, I’m doing great,” he replied sarcastically.

Juliet rolled her eyes, smiling. “Andy, seriously though. You look… Worried. What’s wrong?”

Andy sighed. “I… Rochelle’s gonna come back…” he said finally.

Juliet frowned. “Rochelle?”

“That’s her name. The girl who attacked me.”

Juliet raised her eyebrows. “How do you know?”

Andy shrugged with his uninjured shoulder. “She didn’t seem done…”

Juliet sighed. “Well, she wouldn’t dare coming back so soon… Right?”

Andy shrugged again. “Who knows. I sure hope not though…”

Juliet kissed him on the forehead. “Well, let’s get some sleep. ‘Night, white rabbit.”

Andy smiled. “‘Night, dragonfly…”


	10. Chapter 9 - Plotting

“Pchooo!”

“Simon, shut up!” Rochelle shrieked. “I’m _trying_ to _concentrate_!!!”

Simon pouted, dropping his toy cars and walking over to his older sister. “You’re in a bad mood, Rochelle,” he concluded, his face drawn with concentration. “Why?”

Rochelle rolled her eyes, her body tensing with anger. “I’m trying to do something and you’re ruining my concentration with you stupid toy cars! Now be quieter or I’ll throw them out!”

Simon looked down guiltily. “Sorry…” he turned and began to play without making sound effects.

Rochelle took a deep breath to calm herself so she could continue working. She began typing furiously on the keyboard, sending various emails and ordering express shipping on random items on the internet. She was so close to finishing…

“What’s that?” Simon popped up behind her.

Rochelle jumped up, screaming. Simon pulled back. “Oopsie…”

Rochelle quickly minimized the links on her computer and stood up. “Simon! How many times have I told you not to watch me when I’m working!?!?!” she shrieked.

Simon looked down, tears pooling in his golden eyes. “…A lot…” he sniffled.

Rochelle sighed, her anger diminishing. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for yelling, Simon,” she pulled the younger boy into a hug. “But you need to listen, okay?”

Simon nodded dutifully, wiping his tears.

Rochelle smiled. “Good. Now go ask Tobias to get you a snack and turn on a movie. I’ll be downstairs soon.”

Simon jumped up excitedly. “Okay!” he barreled out of the room. “ _TOBIAAAAAAAS_!!!” he squealed as he careened down the halls. “ _WE’RE GONNA WATCH A MOOOOOOOOVIEEEEEEEE_!!!”

Rochelle chuckled and turned back to her computer.

***

“Rochelle? Sweetie, we’re home!” her mother called as she walked in the door.

Rochelle stood up and quickly shut off the movie. “Hey Mom!”

Simon pouted. “Aw, but I wanted to find out what happened!” he complained.

Rochelle glared at him. “We’ll finish next time okay?” she didn’t wait for a response and darted to the hallway.

“Rochelle, did you have fun? I’m sorry we ruined your plans,” her mother reached out and pulled her into a hug.

Rochelle squirmed and snaked out of her mother’s embrace, grabbing her purse. “Tobias, let’s go!” she turned to her flustered mother. “Sorry Mom, gotta go, bye!” she darted out the door, followed by Tobias.

Her mother frowned and shrugged. “Simon?” she wandered into the living room and put her purse on the couch. “Did you have fun sweetie?”

Simon nodded, making two of his toy cars crash together. “Mhm. Tobias turned on a movie.”

She smiled. “Alright. I’m going to go start dinner.”


	11. Chapter 10 - Taking

Andy was half asleep, fingering his BVB necklace between his fingers as he desperately tried to get the images of Rochelle out of his head. He was exhausted, but like before, he couldn’t get the images out of his mind of her wild golden eyes or the thoughts that she’d be back…

He shivered, turning over. His eyes cracked open a bit and he spotted Juliet, slumped over in her chair. The blueish streaked lighting from the window illuminated her face beautifully. He smiled fondly.

“ _…That’s how I’ll fall asleep…_ ” he muttered to himself. “ _…Watching her…_ ” as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, he slowly lolled off to sleep.

***

Rochelle grunted. “Come on, Tobias, you’re only forty!”

The man beneath her strained to keep her above his head, perspiration dripping down his forehead. “I’m actually fifty four, miss,” he grunted.

Rochelle shrugged. “Same thing, now get me higher!” she hissed.

Tobias groaned and pushed her up further. “That good?” he spat out.

Rochelle stretched to reach the branch. “A little further!”

Tobias grunted and pushed her one last time. Rochelle grasped the branch. “Yes!” she got a good grip and heaved herself up. She panted. “Those arm workouts came in handy,” she commented, stretching her sore muscles.

Tobias nodded in agreement, gasping for air on the ground.

“Alright, now you go to the front and distract them like we discussed,” Rochelle ordered. Tobias panted, wiped his sweat and nodded, sprinting to the front door.

Rochelle perched on the tree. “ _...Finally…_ ” she let out a wild breath, shaking her head. “ _Later… Patience, my mad mind,_ ” she told herself. “ _Wait and the fruit of your labor will be **amazing** …_”

“ _Go,_ ” she heard in her earpiece. She smiled as she heard a bit of a commotion near the front of the building. She reached out to the window and messed with the latch before shrugging and jabbing her screwdriver into the corner of the window. She wiggled it around and pushed it up. The window shattered quietly and she brushed the shards away with her gloved hands. She sucked in the cold night air and hopped in the opening.

She tilted her head to the side, eyeing Andy with blood lust in her eyes. She stalked closer… Closer… _closer…_

She jumped back when Juliet shifted in her chair. Rage filled Rochelle’s mind. “ _What is she doing here!?_ ” she squinted her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. “ _This complicates things…_ ”

“ _Tobias, Juliet’s here. What now?_ ” she spoke softly into the earpiece.

There was an agonizingly long moment of silence. Then she heard the faint crackle of the radio in her ear. “ _…Do what we planned and if she wakes up, just knock her out_ ,” he answered quietly.

Rochelle nodded and walked forward, eye wide with anticipation. “ _…finally…_ ” she took a deep breath to calm herself.

She walked over to the other side of the bed and stared at Andy’s peaceful sleeping face. Thoughts filled her mind as she started and she gently placed her hand on his cheek, tracing her nails barely over his jawline.

Suddenly, Juliet groaned behind her. Rochelle snapped to attention, leaving a small scratch on Andy’s cheek. She turned to see Juliet yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“…Andy? You awake?” she said between yawns. Rochelle remained tense in front of the bed. “…Andy?...” she opened her eyes and Rochelle smiled.

Juliet yelped and jumped out of her chair. She stumbled tiredly and steadied herself against the wall.

Rochelle chuckled and pulled a syringe out of her pocket. “Oh, Juliet,” she turned and shoved the syringe into Andy’s shoulder. “Oh, if you could only do something!” she taunted, pushing the liquid into Andy’s body. He groaned and pulled away subconsciously.

Juliet darted for the door. Rochelle beat her there and held her curved black knife in front of her as a warning. Juliet stepped back, her hands held up in surrender. Rochelle tipped her head to the side, slowly advancing. “Aw, don’t worry sweetie, I’m not going to kill him!”

Juliet took a cautious step back. “Th-then why are you doing this?!”

Rochelle chuckled. “Oh, I’m going to break him,” she growled. “And even if you find him, even if you save him, he will only be a shell,” she continued to walk forward. “Maybe I should take you too, to break him by breaking you.”

Juliet pressed herself up against the wall, breathing shakily.

Rochelle tilted her head to the side, smiling. “But… I think I’ll just stick with my plan,” she shoved the knife up under Juliet’s throat. “Andy is _mine_ ,” she whispered dryly. “And I will break him. And he will be my broken toy, my broken boy…” she suddenly raised he hand and smashed the handle of the knife on to Juliet’s head with enough force to make the world fade to black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've posted this on various sites cuz I want it to get more popular, so if you like it, pleeeeeeease comment! It really helps!  
> Hope you like it!  
> ttyl ;- ]


	12. Chapter 11 - Burning

Andy groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He coughed, his throat dry, as his foggy mind began to focus. His blinked a few times and took in his surroundings.

“… _crap…_ ”

He was in a dark grey room with metal walls. There were shelves of stuff that he couldn’t make out and carts with sheets covering them. He was chained up to what felt like a cold metal pole with his hands behind his back and is body exposed. All he was wearing was a tank top and jeans and he was on his knees.

He shivered from the cold and anticipation of what would happen next. He pulled against the pole slightly, wincing when the chains chafed his wrists. He twisted is head back and forth then realized that his BVB necklace was still on. He frowned at it, sighing and pushing against the pole to stand up.

“Ah, you’re awake!” Andy jumped, startled by Rochelle’s cheery voice. “Finally,” she muttered.

Andy rolled his eyes. “Wish I wasn’t,” he commented cockily.

Rochelle raised her eyebrows. “Well. Cocky, aren’t we?” she shrugged. “That rude attitude will be gone soon,” she waved her hand, turning to one of the carts and yanking off the sheet, tossing it to the ground. Andy grunted, trying to see around her as se sorted through objects he couldn’t make out.

She tilted her head. “This’ll do!” she announced, turning with a sickly looking curved knife. The blade was black and the handle was blood red. Andy subconsciously wondered if it had started that color.

As she stalked closer with the knife in hand, Andy pressed himself closer to the pole. He swore twenty times a second in his mind and breathed carefully. Rochelle finally stopped with the knife an inch away from Andy’s cheek.

She smiled. “Oh, Andy, let’s get started, shall we?”

“Do I have a choice?”

She laughed. “No,” she replied sweetly as she pulled the knife away,

“Now let’s see…” she pulled the top of Andy’s shirt down a bit. Andy shivered at her cold touch. Her grin grew and she placed the knife at the tip of his right collarbone. She tilted her head. “How about this…?” she pushed the knife against his skin until it penetrated it. Andy gasped in pain as she traced the knife along his collarbone and flicked it off at the end. “How was that?” she asked.

Andy set his jaw and breathed harshly through his nose.

Rochelle rolled her eyes. “Here,” she cut from the inside of his left collarbone until she sliced his sleeve off and continued the line down his upper arm. “Oops,” she joked.

Andy gritted his teeth to deal with the agonizingly slow cuts. She finally stopped at his elbow. “Are you done being sassy, Andy?”

Andy scoffed. “As if, asshole.”

Rochelle raised her eyebrows. “Well then…” she turned sharply on her heel, stalking back to the cart. She toyed with a few things before turning again and walking back. She held up a small lighter. She smirked when Andy’s eye widened and she flicked it on. She slowly brought it closer to Andy’s face. He pulled back, straining his neck as it got closer to his chin. He pushed back on the pole as far as he could and he felt the heat on his chin. He turned his head away.

Rochelle tsked, pulling the flame away. “Andy, Andy, be careful! You’ll burn your beautiful hair…” she reached out and caressed a lock of his black hair. She sighed. “Well then…” suddenly, she shoved the lighter under his chin again. “Burn.”

Andy cried out and yanked his head away, but not before his chin was badly burned. Rochelle laughed merrily. “See you later sweetie!” she sang, skipping to the door. She tossed the lighter on the cart on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh noooooo! Poor Andy!  
> And yup, I'm leaving you stuck on this XD  
> So, I'm going to be gone at camp for a week as of tomorrow morning, so this is the last chapter for now. I'll try to update when I get back.   
> Please comment if you liked it! Comments mean the world to me!  
> ttyl ;- ]


End file.
